T'ai-je déja dit que tu étais ma plus belle création Sansa ?
by starck29
Summary: Les marchsurs blancs ont vaincus à Winterfell. Les derniers survivants humains fuient vers Port-Réal, là où se trouve la reine Cersei. C'est un étrange huit-clos qui se met en place, à la fois apaisant et angoissant, dans l'attente de la mort.


**T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais ma plus belle création Sansa ? **

La troupe passa les portes de Port-Réal, ils étaient les derniers survivants de l'Hiver. À leur tête se trouvait Sansa, à cheval, emmitouflée dans une cape trouée et salie, une capuche recouvrant sa tête. À ses côtés chevauchait Dany, dont le dernier enfant volait comme il pouvait. Drogon avait été blessé lorsque les morts les avaient rattrapés à Vivesaigues, de même que Missandei, qui chevauchait derrière sa reine. Ver Gris était mort à Winterfell comme temps d'autres : Edd, Theon, Melisandre, Jon, Lyanna, Rhaegal, Qhono et tant d'autres. Jaime et Brienne avaient survécus, tout comme Tyrion. Ils chevauchaient à la fin du convoi, protégeant Bran du danger. Mais, ils n'avaient plus d'espoirs. Sur l'immense armée qu'ils avaient rassemblés, il ne restait que quelques centaines d'hommes.

Le bruit de leur sabot, dans la ville désertée, renforçait le sinistre du paysage. Tout les civils avaient fuis plus au Sud, vers Dorne. Le Bief et les Terres de la Couronne étaient déjà des ruines. Sandor avait un sourire triste en voyant cela, il ne restait plus rien.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Beric en s'approchant de lui

Sur le cheval de Sandor se trouvait Arya, le regard vide depuis déjà bien longtemps. Elle avait trop perdu lors de cette unique bataille. Jon était mort aux côtés de Théon, alors qu'il couvrait leur fuite. Son loup, Fantôme, les accompagnait toujours. Il avait fui en voyant son maître tomber dans la neige pour la seconde fois, son épée entre la gueule. Il l'avait ramenée à Ser Jorah, qui depuis la portait à sa ceinture. Mais ce n'était pas tout, Gendry était mort sur le rempart de Winterfell, avant même que les morts n'entrent dans la forteresse. Depuis, Arya n'était plus rien.

\- Elle m'inquiète, répondit le limier, elle ne dit plus rien et c'est à peine si elle réagit à ce qui l'entoure.

\- Veille sur elle Sandor.

\- Les morts nous rattraperont un jour, Beric. Cette cité ne nous sauvera pas.

Lorsqu'ils pénétraient dans le palais, une frêle silhouette les attendait, vêtue d'un simple habit noir et de son badge de main de la reine : Qyburn. Sansa mit pied à terre et s'avança vers lui.

\- Nous venons voir Cersei.

\- La reine Cersei Ière vous attend dans la salle du trône Lady Sansa.

\- C'est reine Sansa pour vous, le Nord ne reconnaît plus l'autorité des sept couronnes.

Brienne se hâta de la rejoindre, Tormund sur ces talons. Qyburn leur dit de mettre pied à terre et les invita à s'installer dans le Donjon, plus personne n'en aurait l'utilité de toute façon. Varys repris la modeste chambre qu'il occupait autrefois tandis que Tyrion prit ceux laissés vacants par la mort de Lord Tyrell. Sandor guida Arya dans les couloirs, la brune le suivait sans piper mot.

Pendant ce temps, Sansa et Cersei se faisaient face dans la salle du trône, de même que Ser Gregor et Ser Brienne à leurs côtés.

\- Comment cela est-il arrivé ?

\- Nous avons perdus à Winterfell, puis nous avons pris la route de l'exil, et les morts nous ont rattrapés à Vivesaigues. Ce qui nous as sauvés, ce sont tout les fleuves qui traversent le Conflans. Mais, nous avons presque tout perdus. Beaucoup sont morts, beaucoup trop. À chaque fois que nous traversions, certains restaient derrière pour les retenir. C'est ainsi que sont morts Lord Royce et ces chevaliers, ce qu'il restait des immaculés, un chef sauvageon du nom de Dim Dalba et mon oncle Edmure.

\- Pourquoi être venus ici ? Je pourrais tous vous faire exécuter sur le champs.

\- Oui, mais vous savez que cela serait vain. Il n'est pas idiot de penser que nous sommes les derniers vivants de ce côté-ci de la Tour de la Joie. Il est plus agréable de mourir en charmante compagnie, non ?

\- Je suis déjà morte, avoua la blonde

\- Le jour où votre fils est monté sur le trône ?

Elle esquissa un rire.

\- Tu as bien changé, petite colombe.

\- J'ai toujours été une louve. C'était Lord Baelish, avoua-t-elle, c'est lui qui a assassiné Joffrey, avec l'aide d'Olenna Tyrell. Il voulait déstabiliser la Couronne et réduire l'influence des Lannister sur le Royaume. Je … je voulais que vous le sachiez.

•••

Sam et Vère avaient été installés dans une chambre du Donjon Rouge, non loin de celle des quelques survivants de la garde de nuit. Ils n'avaient jamais été nombreux, mais … ils étaient quatre désormais. Quatre corbeaux qui auraient à charge, si ils survivaient, de recréer la garde.

\- Qu'allons-nous devenir, Sam ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Vère, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je sais c'est que nous resterons ensemble. Pour toujours, tout les deux.

Petit Sam était mort quelques jours après la fuite de Winterfell, très probablement de faim.

\- Quand tout est sombre, murmura-t-elle

\- C'était la devise de la famille d'Edd.

•••

Ser Davos s'était installé dans une chambre voisine de celle des deux amoureux. Ils lui réchauffaient le cœur, étant probablement les moins abattus de leur pauvre et maigre troupe. Il avait échoué, pour la seconde. Jon Snow était mort, comme Stannis. Tout deux à Winterfell, dans une bataille qui lui semblait à chaque fois vitale. Et, il y avait également eu Gendry, c'était lui qui avait été le chercher à Culpucier, alors que le bâtard avait réussi à s'y faire oublier. Ressortant de sa poche une petite statuette en bois, il la posa sur un petit bureau et commença à pleurer. Une fois de plus, il avait échoué. Il était indigne de cette famille, il avait laissé mourir tout les Baratheon. Et cela il ne pouvait l'oublier. Non, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Arya Stark la réalité lui revenait en pleine figure comme un boomerang.

\- Pardon, Princesse.

•••

La nuit était tombée sur Port-Réal. Dans les rues de la ville, une ombre avançait, seule. La ville était en ruine désormais, il ne restait plus rien ni personne. Ces pas résonnaient sur le pavé de pierre, l'un après l'autre. De la neige tombait sur son armure. Lui qui craignait le feu par-dessus tout était maintenant entouré de glace à perte de vue. _A song of Ice and Fire_, c'est ainsi que l'on pourrait résumer sa vie tout compte fait.

\- Au bout du compte, la vie aura encore été une chienne, jusqu'au bout.

\- Votre frère est ici Sandor, murmura une voix derrière-lui

\- Et Cersei l'est aussi.

\- À quoi bon ? La mort nous prendra tous bien assez tôt.

\- Mais pas mon frère. Lui survivra, raffistolé par la main de cette putain de reine.

\- Alors peut-être que vous devriez l'en empêcher, Sandor.

\- T'es marrante comme gamine toi. Après avoir refusé de m'achever et refuser que j'abrège les souffrances de quelques pauvres paysans, tu voudrais que je tue mon frère ?

\- Je vous aiderais, pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Vous vous êtes battus pour moi, devant la porte sanglante, à moi de le faire pour vous.

Il rigola, de sa voix grâve, rapidement imité par le brunette. Puis ils rentrèrent au Donjon Rouge. Et tandis qu'ils continuaient de statuer sur le sort prochain du dernier frère juré, Sansa n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle tournait et se retournait dans son lit, mais le sommeil semblait la fuir. Alors que cela faisait des jours que la fatigue s'accumulait et qu'ils avaient enfin la possibilité de dormir dans un vrai lit … elle non ! Évidemment ! Elle craquait, perdre Theon et Jon avait été dur, trop dur. Ils … ils étaient les seuls à savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le détail. Enfin, Bran devait être au courant lui aussi, mais c'était différent. Ce qu'il était devenu était inquiétant et malsain, il était au courant de tout désormais. Son frère était mort là-bas, dans le vrai nord.

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, la rousse se leva et quitta sa chambre, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller l'homme endormi à ses côtés. Après Winterfell, il avait été un grand soutien pour elle, lui permettant de rester la tête hors de l'eau. Ils n'étaient pas en couple, ce serait coquace après l'annulation de leur mariage, qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été consommé, ils se tenaient juste chaud mutuellement. L'hiver ne venait plus, il était là désormais. La Lady de Winterfell parcourut les couloirs du Donjon Rouge au hasard, nostalgique du passé, à l'époque où son père était encore en vie. Avant … avant que tout n'ait lieu. Ces pas la mena jusqu'à la salle du trône, là où elle avait rêvé d'être, il y a tellement longtemps. Là où Lord Baelish avait rêvé d'être, une vision qui lui avait coûté la vie.

\- Je suis morte depuis bien longtemps moi aussi, murmura-t-elle, depuis que j ai quitté Winterfell pour la première fois. Mais, c'est triste de s'en rendre compte seulement maintenant. Au final, je n'aurais jamais été qu'une poupée dirigée par les fils du destin, une poupée aujourd'hui désarticulée.

\- Nous ne sommes que des poupées.

Cersei venait de passer la porte de la salle du trône, le regard cerné.

\- Le sommeil vous fuirait-il lui aussi ?

\- Tu as beau avoir changé, tu restes la même petite fille naïve Sansa.

\- Non, et cela grâce à vous.

\- Je pensais que c'était Joffrey qui avait tué ton innocence.

\- Il l'a fait rassurez-vous, mais c'est vous qui avez prit ma naïveté.

\- Mais je t'ai offert autre chose cette unique nuit. Je t'ai enlevé ta souffrance.

\- Vous savez que les mestres, si jamais il en existe toujours à notre mort, vont s'arracher les cheveux ? J'ai été fiancée à votre fils bâtard ef incestueux avant d'épouser votre frère pour des raisons politiques sur ordre de votre père. Mais entre-temps nous avons …

\- Et moi donc petite colombe ? J'ai été marié à l'ex fiancé de ta tante avant d'être fiancée au frère de ma belle-fille par deux fois, frère qui a presque été ton fiancé. Tout cela alors que j'aimais mon frère jumeaux en même temps.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

•••

Le jour se levait sur Port-Réal, Sansa se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le siens, aux côtés d'une autre reine. De l'autre côté du Donjon Rouge, Arya se préparait pour sa dernière mission. La vengeance était ce qui avait guidé ses pas durant toutes ces années, depuis Baelor. Elle revêtu le masque de la servante puis rejoignit Le Limier dans l'une des cours de la forteresse.

\- Une carte, pesta l'homme, leur reine est une mégalomane.

\- Qu'en est-il de la notre ?

\- Ta sœur ? demanda-t-il

\- Évidemment.

\- On verra bien ce qu'elle vaut.

Elle sourit et le suivit jusqu'au rempart de la ville, c'était là que se trouvait Gregor Clegane, en train d'effectuer une ronde.

\- Bonjour mon frère, le salua le chien, c'est la Mort.

•••

Lord Beric Dondarrion, dernier survivant de la fraternité sans bannière, était parti en éclaireur avec Tormund à l'aube. Les deux hommes longeaient le bord de la Néra à cheval en direction du nord-ouest, espérant ne pas voir les spectres arriver. Pas déjà. Ils avaient les traits fatigués et les yeux cernés, conséquence de leur fuite depuis Winterfell et des affrontements qui avaient marqués leur passage dans le Conflans. Cela et le fait qu'ils avaient tout perdus dans ces batailles. Le sudaillon était le dernier des siens, et le roux faisait parti des rares sauvageons encore vivants. Après Mance et Ygritte à Châteaunoir, Karsi à Durlieu et Wun Wun face aux Bolton, cela avait été au tour de Dim Dalba de mourir face à un marcheur blanc sur les rives de la Verfurque. Il était le dernier chef de clan, le dernier capable de guider le peuple libre.

\- Tu feras quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, je veux dire … une fois que tout ça sera fini.

\- Partir, loin d'ici, répondit le baladin, j'ai vu trop d'horreurs ici. Et toi ?

\- Reconstruire le peuple libre et nous installer quelque part.

\- Ce ne sont pas les forteresses qui manqueront désormais.

Les deux hommes rires d'un rire sans joie, si il y avait un lendemain … ils espéraient être là pour le voir. Alors que le soleil descendait, ils firent demi-tour et rentrèrent à la Capitale. Les spectres n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui, ils avaient gagnés un jour de plus. Mais un jour de plus pour quoi ?

\- La gamine n'a pas voulue venir ?

\- C'est une tueuse Tormund, elle ne vit que pour ça.

Elle avait fait un carnage dans les Conflans, guidée par sa haine. D'abord les Frey, puis les marcheurs blancs. Grâce au poignard que lui avait donné Bran, elle avait réussi à tuer plusieurs d'entres-eux avant que Beric et Sandor ne la tirent en arrière et ne la fasse traverser le fleuve de force.

\- Quand je l'ai connue, continua-t-il, ce n'était qu'une enfant perdue loin de chez elle. Avec deux de ces amis, nous les avons sauvés, sans savoir qui elle était.

\- Si vous l'aviez su, est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ?

\- Difficile à dire aujourd'hui, les temps étaient différents. Malgré tout nos beaux discours, nous avions besoins d'argent pour la fraternité.

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans Port-Réal, ils virent de la fumée venir du Donjon Rouge. Instinctivement, ils se dirigèrent vers son origine et découvrirent un immense bûcher. Quelqu'un avait dut mourir, ils espérèrent que ce n'était pas Arya ou Vère.

•••

Deuxième nuit dans le Donjon Rouge, aussi silencieuse que la précédente. Jaime n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, toujours aux aguets. Depuis leur défaite à Winterfell et la fuite calamiteuse du Conflans, il ne dormait presque plus la nuit.

\- Quand est-ce que cette course folle s'arrêtera ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, il se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir. Il eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Sansa Stark. Et là, tout ce qu'il avait fait lui revint en mémoire. Bran, Lord Eddard, les Noces Pourpres.

\- Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? parvint-il à articuler difficilement

\- Je m'inquiète pour votre sœur, Ser Jaime. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire lorsque les marcheurs blancs arriveront.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse, Lady Sansa ?

\- Il y a une chaloupe sur l'une des plages de la ville, que vous pourrez atteindre en passant par la forteresse de Maegor le cruel. Prenez Cersei, la chaloupe et fuyez. Vous pourriez rejoindre Peyredragon et quitter ce monde pour Essos, ou bien rester tout les deux sur ce cailloux et vous faire oublier.

\- Un exil en somme, murmura-t-il

\- Non, une survie.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je la hais, tout comme je vous hais vous, pour ce que vous avez fait à ma famille. Mais, je ne veux pas la voir mourir.

\- Merci, Sansa.

•••

Le lendemain matin, la reine et Ser Jaime étaient partis, pour ne jamais revenir. Personne ne les revit jamais, et le temps continua de s'écouler ainsi. Qyburn avait semble-t-il reprit ces petites expériences au fond de son laboratoire, indifférent à ce qu'il se passait ailleurs. Beric et Sandor continuaient de veiller sur Arya et Brienne sur Sansa. Ils reprirent un semblant de vie, oubliant presque la menace qui les poursuivait. Puis un jour …

\- Les marcheurs blancs ! Ils sont là ! hurla Beric à ces camarades en revenant de l'une ces patrouilles

Aussitôt, tous commencèrent à fuir, prenant la direction de Dorne, encore plus au Sud. Le Bief était ruiné depuis la guerre. Chacun ne pensait qu'à soit à ce moment-là, et personne ne remarqua l'absence de deux personnes dans la troupe. Tormund et les siens se trouvaient à l'avant, accompagnés par Sam et les quatres corbeaux restants. Vère chevauchait aux côtés du Limier et d'Arya, au milieu du convoi. Beric et Brienne étaient partis en éclaireurs, tandis Daenerys et Missandei se trouvaient à l'arrière, chevauchant Drogon qui avait récupéré, enfin récupéré … c'était peut-être un bien grand mot. Ils fuyaient une nouvelle fois, ne sachant pas si un jour ils pourraient arrêter.

•••

Elle se trouvait dans les souterrains du donjon rouge, devant les crânes des dragons des Targaryen. Ironiquement, c'était là que Cersei avait caché sa dernière carte maîtresse : le feu grégeois. Il avait été dispersé toute la ville, dans ces souterrains, à partir de cette endroit précis. Sansa s'en était rendue compte le jour qui avait suivi leur arrivée, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait utile.

\- Pour le protéger, elle aurait été jusqu'à …

\- Vous auriez dut partir avec eux. Ils vous pleureront.

\- Je sais. Mais … vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, et eux non plus.

\- Probablement pas, c'est un fait. N'oubliez pas qu'une bougie suffit pour tout enflammer.

Elle avait trop souffert, et il arrivait un moment où elle devait accepter de se brûler les aîles.

\- Vous ne restez pas ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant repartir

\- Je préfère mourir devant un spectacle qui en vaille la peine, ma reine.

\- Je ne suis pas …, voulut-elle répliquer

\- C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, la coupa-t-il, peu importe à quel point elle pouvait chérir ces enfants c'est vous qu'elle a toujours vu comme son héritière. Vous êtes ce qu'elle a été : une reine jeune et impétueuse qui a souffert avec la vie. Elle se retrouvait en vous.

\- Merci Qyburn.

Cersei, pensa la rousse, depuis tout ce temps … Elle attendit que les marcheurs blancs et le roi de la nuit soit entrés dans la ville, puis elle lâcha la bougie qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

•••

Qyburn se trouvait face à la baie de la Néra lorsqu'il sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Cela avait été une belle vie au final, se dit-il en souriant. Puis il fut happé par un tourbillon de flammes vertes et mourut.


End file.
